newgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Lillian Craig
Lily is the daughter of music executive Darryl Craig and his trophy wife Skylar. All her life she was surrounded by singers and other big Hollywood people, but she try’s her best to not become snobbish and selfish. For years her father doesn’t pay much attention to her, making her feel unloved and unwanted. When he did pay attention to her, he verbally abused her and treated her like dirt. One day during the end of her freshmen year, she started hanging out with a group of rebels, starting to smoke and drink. They were caught attempting to light a dumpster on fire, leading to her father being notified. He went crazy on her, calling her a mistake, a stupid bitch, and other cruel things, along with hitting her. Instead of just dealing with her, he sends her to live with her grandmother in Lima. He still supplies her with money, clothes, and other necessities, but other than that they have not spoken since she got on the plane to Lima. Personality wise, despite having grown up extremely privileged and spoiled, Lily has somehow stayed level headed. She is very kind to the people she trusts and most strangers, but she can become very snarky around bullies and people who call her a spoiled rich girl. She is a pessimist on occasions, having always been more of a cup half empty person because of her father’s negative treatment towards her. She easily falls in and out of love, having had a string of exes in California before she moved. She keeps quiet about who her father is, although she does say that her parents are rich, since she doesn't want to get special treatment from the teachers and she doesn’t want the popular kids using her just because of her. She has a rebellious side that is always shown. She smokes, does drugs, and drinks heavily, things she is doing just so that she can get her fathers attention. Lilly is created by UndercoverGleek1 Season 1 Pilot We don't see much of Lilly until we get to the auditions in which she sings Love You Like A Love Song and before that she has a voice over about a brief explanation as to why she is there and what she hopes to gain from this club in the end only Mr. Schue really enjoyed it. At the end of the episode she is with the other member who auditioned and they all talk about how bad they did and she says that they think that way because of Sue's comments. She as well as a few others think Camille was trying to flaunt her way in by joing the Cheerios. For The Longest Time Lilly is first seen in the choir room watching Mr. Schue as he is thinking about all his victories with The New Directions as well as wondering what Glee Club is about if not's just about singing and dancing. At the Pep Assembly, her along with Mark and Harry believe that they can follow The Troubletones and do well if they just believe in themselves, funny cause she normally doesn't think that way. During the performance, she provides backing vocals to the group number, For The Longest Time. The Auditions At the start, Llly is trying to figure out and understand why The Troubletones are with them but like Adam is very excited that the musical is Spring Awakening and she is looking forward to auditioning. During her audition with Natalie, she is trying very hard to stay focused as Natalie is trying to make her crack. In the end, Coach Roz pointed out Lilly's fault which made her upset. She is then seen at the end waiting for the cast list to get posted and is shocked that she beat Natalie and will be playing Ilse in the fall production Category:New Directions Category:Main Character Category:Rebels Category:Stoners